


Midnight Clear

by PitchGold



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Shiro, M/M, Well he ends up that way, Werewolf Shiro, shance, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: Lance loved Hogwarts. But this year returning, he had apprehensions.Shiro hadn't talked to him all summer--and the last time they'd been together. It was the best moment of his life, that had quickly turned out to be the worst.





	Midnight Clear

Takashi Shirogane. 

 

Lance always wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Every year he wanted to go back. Every time he would bound into his room and flop onto his bed and cuddle into his sheets. Because Slytherin dungeons were the best. And the great hall was the best! And Hunk his best friend and Hufflepuff who hung out way too much with the house elves was the best! 

 

But above it all—Takashi Shirogane was the absolute best. 

 

Head boy, a Hufflepuff, and captain of his house Quidditch team—Shiro was the golden boy of Hogwarts. 

 

But Lance hadn’t seen him—in a very long time. 

 

Fiddling with his wand, Lance sat back in his seat. 

 

“I’m sure he’s there.” Pidge said from next to him. 

 

Lance gave a small nod. Though he wasn’t sure if Pidge was trying to convince herself or everyone else in the car. 

 

“He didn’t even talk to Matt, you’re sure?” 

 

Keith growled from the other side of the car, sitting next to Hunk. He already had the red and gold tie loosened at his neck. Somehow, though Lance isn’t sure how, his uniform already looked crumpled and wrinkly and it had only been about twelve minutes. 

 

Gryffindors. 

 

Pidge shook her head. “No.” Pidge didn’t look worried. But she kept looking back at the window and then to Lance and back at her hands. She was worried. “I would have recognized Lion, it’s impossible to miss a giant black hawk delivering letters!” She shook her head. “Besides Lion can be a bit of a lil bitch sometimes. If you don’t give her something for delivering the letter sometimes she won’t give it up…” 

 

Keith was restless, his leg ticked with a nervous bounce of pent up energy and his arms folded over his chest. 

 

Suddenly the cabin door slid open to reveal— starlight white hair and smooth brown skin. Allura’s red and golden uniform was pressed, tucked in and the little emblem of head girl caught the light at her robes. 

 

“Oh,” Her face fell. “I was hoping he was in here with you guys.” 

 

Pidge shook her head. 

 

Lance looked up at her. He wished his face didn’t look as pleading as it did. He wished that he didn’t look as desperate or as scared. But he knew he did. 

 

“We checked all the cars.” Hunk said to Allura. 

 

“Right.” Allura’s voice held a smidgen of resignation. 

 

The small train car dropped back into a moody silence. 

 

“I found Matt.” Allura said after a breath. “I—“ She looked to Pidge. “Lion never came by?” 

 

Pidge’s mouth pressed into a tight line. She shook her head. 

 

“He said he sent Shiro messages.” Allura said, her voice trying to take on some chip. 

 

“Lance sent him messages too!” Hunk said, edging forward in his seat a bit. 

 

Gaze shooting to Hunk and then back to Allura, Lance—what was he to say? 

 

Allura and Shiro—they were the best of friends. They had always been the best of friends. It had worried Lance initially…

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Shiro I…” Lance felt like he could barely get the words out, he was so shocked that Shiro had even agreed to come out with him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

 

Especially now with—the Galra sightings were running rampant and just the other night a Ravenclaw girl had come into the great hall swearing up and down she had seen Sendak—his red eyes and blood stained snout peering through the trees of the forest. It had worried them all. Allura’s face had hardened. It wasn’t even close to a full moon—meaning if Sendak was around—he was magically inducing a transformation. 

 

It wasn’t safe to be out here. But Lance couldn’t think of anywhere else. The first time Lance had fallen for Shiro—was when he watched him on the quidditch pitch—and Lance… he couldn’t imagine confessing anywhere else. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro leaned closer, his head tilting as he looked down at Lance. 

 

He was so tall, so devastatingly tall. 

 

“I like the way you laugh.” Lance confessed suddenly, the words flying out of his mouth like birds he couldn’t manage to grasp. “And your hair—it's so dark, it really is nice,” Lance felt like he couldn’t breath as he gave his own breathy, nervous laugh. “I day dream about you, and your hair, it looks so soft-“ And he should stop talking now. But he didn’t. “And what it would be like to kiss you and see you smile at me and…” 

 

Lances eyes finally lifted—before he averted them again. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said any of that!” 

 

He could already feel the rush of heat to his face. This wasn’t going at all how he’d imagined. He was supposed to be suave and hint at it before flirting and letting—

 

As Shiro’s hand carefully touched Lance’s jaw, Lance couldn’t help the flutter of his eyes up. 

 

He was—Shiro was actually smiling at him. 

 

Lance felt his bottom lip tremble. The touch of Shiro's other hand was so light as he cupped Lance’s face, stepping forward as he leaned down. He nodded to Lance 

 

Those grey eyes were always so bottomless. Lance couldn’t look away from them as Shiro leaned closer, first pressing a small kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. 

 

Oh god, Lance hoped he wasn’t crying. He always started to cry for dumb shit like this. 

 

And he was bursting forward then and Shiro was giving him that perfect laugh he loved so freaking much and Lance gasped for air and was pulling his arms around Shiro’s neck as the man lifted him—his eyes finally closing but his smile ever present as he sunk into a full kiss with Lance that time. 

 

And that’s when someone had first screamed. And Lance’s dream come true —had slipped into his worst nightmare. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“He didn’t answer me.” It was the only thing Lance could think to say. The train around them was already starting to slow. 

 

At least he didn’t return them, Lance thought to himself as he looked away to the window again. He had at least that small hope. 

 

At least every time Blue, his barn owl came back, she chirped happily at Lance, probably indicating she was given a mouse or some other sort of treat, and though she never carried anything for him—at least the small letter at her leg was always gone. 

 

“Has Coran said anything?” Keith pushed up in his seat. 

 

Coran was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and after Alfor the last headmaster had died defending the school—Allura the little Gryffindor first year had come to live with Coran. The man was crazy. But he brought Hogwarts up from the dust of loss.

 

Allura’s face fell again. “I know he sent letters—but no,” She shook her head. “I can’t say I ever saw Lion either.” 

 

The train was starting to slow around them. And Lance looked through the window. In the distance, he could see Hogwarts. He could see the spiraling towers and the fluttering banners. 

 

His heart jumped in his chest. It was—he always wanted to go back to Hogwarts. 

 

But this year—he just wanted to see Takashi Shirogane. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There was screaming. They had gone from kissing, Shiro grasping up into Lance’s arms before to his head snapped towards the forest. 

 

“We should call a teacher,” Lance sputtered. He was still panting for breath, his mind a mess torn between elation and horrific fear. 

 

But Shiro was already releasing him and bolting across the lawn. “I have to help!” 

 

Lance jolted forward. Why the hell did he have to be in love with the damn Asian Captain America?! “Shiro!” 

 

“No!” The word held so much power Shiro’s wand sparked as he pivoted. “You stay here! It could be dangerous. Call for one of the professors!” 

 

Lance’s brow dropped. 

 

No. Way. In. Hell. 

 

If this was how Shiro thought this relationship was gonna play out, he was dead fucking wrong. Lance may not have the magical punch they all had witnessed from Shiro, but he sure as hell wasn’t helpless! Lance took first every year in his summer archery tournament. He was Slytherin’s top student in Care of Magical Creatures and he was damn good at Charms, and he was working on Defense Against the Dark arts! 

 

Point being, he was in no way gonna be left behind. 

 

Lance pointed his wand to the open air above him and hissed out the magical word. A violet flare shot from his wand and exploded overhead. 

 

“There,” He said as he raced forward. “The teachers know!” 

 

Shiro still didn’t look happy but there was another scream then and he was already pitching forward. 

 

Bounding in after him, Lance skidded around tree after tree in pursuit, Shiro was faster though and he leapt over underbrush and through trees as he followed the sound—there was growling now and howling, trigs snapping and underbrush rustling seemed to come from all around Lance.  

 

Lance stopped as they peaked over some over hanging fallen and piled underbrush. He listened for a moment—the sound was so hollow. He’d never heard anything like it in his life. 

 

But when Lance looked back—Shiro had already flew through the underbrush and was gone. Lance squinted through the fog that was already settling in around him. That was bad. That was very very bad. A fog could get all of them lost, this Forest’s fog was like no other and it wouldn’t take much more magic to have already frantic students running around in circles. 

 

Lance lifted his wand again and shot another flare into the air. If they got lost, at least the teachers would know where to find them. 

 

He needed to leave as many breadcrumbs as he could if the teachers were going to find them. He jumped from the overhanging logs then and fought his way through the foliage after Shiro.

 

There was another— Lance skidded back to a stop. 

 

It was a shrill shriek this time. Frantic, desperate. And cornered… 

 

Lance shot off two more flares as he rant this time, watching them explode vivid red overhead. They should leave a trail that followed his wand. 

 

Cutting under branches, Lance pulled up in a clearing. 

 

He could see his breath in the cold spring air. He looked back over his shoulder. The sun was setting. That’s right—he’d wanted to tell Shiro at sunset… 

 

Lance looked around again. In the air around him—something was there. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

It was Shiro. But that—the voice, that strong voice—he sounded for the first time Lance had ever heard, panicked. 

 

Lance’s head jerked to the side. “What?” He gasped. His head snapped back the other way. 

 

Shiro was nowhere in the clearing. There was nothing! 

 

Suddenly a massive lion—Lance’s eyes went wide as Shiro’s patronus bound down through the clearing, careening past Lance as it plowed forward, letting out a roar. 

 

When had he summoned that? 

 

He could have—did Shiro find it? 

 

There was a scream then—more shrieking then, this time nearly begging. 

 

Lance pivoted around. He couldn’t tell—it all sounded like it was coming from every direction around him. Where was it coming from really in that thick magical fog? 

 

Taking a chance, Lance tore out his own wand with a flick and growl of “Expecto Patronus!” 

 

His silvery lithe fox shot out from his wand and swerved out in front of him as they sliced through the fog and Lance tore through the underbrush. 

 

The screaming was louder and Lance froze—

 

The next scream… he knew that voice. He knew it so intimately well. 

 

Shiro was in agony. 

 

Eyes wide, Lance didn’t know what else to do. “No, no no, no..” He barely managed the right words past his chanting to fire off another flare. 

 

His fox looked back to him, ears perked before it bound around him before swirling off though the fog again. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance let out as loud as he could as he moved forward. 

 

Where was he?? Lance’s head turned frantically back and forth. He just— Lance gasped for air as he stumbled forward a few more running steps. 

 

“Shiro!?” Lance let loose, his own cry into the darkening forest. 

 

It all looked the same! Every way Lance turned it all looked the same! 

 

Suddenly a student burst through the brush. Frantic, her eyes wide as saucers, one shoe was missing and her black and golden Hufflepuff robes were torn.

 

Lance grabbed her. “Where is he?”

 

She latched on to his arms, pulling him with her. “We have to run!” She was sobbing, her face a mess as she pulled Lance along with her. 

 

Lance shook his head. “Where is Shiro?” He nearly shook her. 

 

“I—I can’t!” She tore away from him as she ran again. “It’ll find us!” 

 

Lance was left wide-eyed as he watched her—but now—he knew where to go. 

 

Lance tore forward, he no longer could hear the roar of a lion. He couldn’t feel the massive beast prowling. And that scared him even more. 

 

“I’m coming!” Lance snarled into the darkness just as he skidded through the fog. 

 

It had cleared there—a break in the trees holding it clear. 

 

“No,” Shiro’s voice was—weak. He raised a bloody hand up to Lance. His face—it was torn, blood ran down his face. “Lance—don’t!” 

 

That’s when he heard the wet squelch and chomp, and Lance’s head jerked away from his fallen crush. 

 

Red eyes—the thing—it was massive and it was—eating her. Lance’s mouth dropped open as he saw the shreds of the Ravenclaw robes, as he looked at her dead eyes. She wasn’t screaming anymore… 

 

And the monster—it licked her blood from its long fangs as it looked over its shoulder to Lance, long ears back and black splotchy fur bristled.  

 

“Run!” Shiro shrieked at Lance—His raspy voice broke. 

 

Lance looked back to Shiro and stumbled forward. His hero… Lance has just kissed that boy and he couldn’t. His one arm—oh god, it was barely holding on— Lance could see the bone in the sea of blood pouring over his arm. And his head, he must have taken a blow straight on. It ran down from the gash over his forehead, the blood blanketing his face and then the deeper cut over his nose—Lance couldn’t leave this boy…

 

Krolia burst through the underbrush, shooting off attack after attack then—lighting the clearing up with one brilliant spell after another. The monster—no, Lance could see now. The thing stood on two legs and it’s dark fur bristled as it faced the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and blared out a hollow howl. 

 

Antok and Kolivan stormed through the trees as well, not as lithe or small as their colleague and set forth for the monster as well. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance shot forward, reaching for the bloody boy laying across the forest floor, his face was such mess— oh god, his beautiful face. Lance darted down—

 

Only to be snatched away. 

 

“No!” Lance fought against the strong arms of Antok, their Transfigurations teacher. “No! I have to help him!” Lance screamed. 

 

His permanently helmeted head—one of his own transfiguration spells gone array years before— gave his voice a hollow sound as he spoke. “No Lance,” He was careful. “We can’t let you touch him!” 

 

“Let me go!” Lance tore a the elder mage’s arms, even as he was dragged away. 

 

Krolia had the towering werewolf on the run and through the fog flashes of spells and hissed words were evident enough. If anyone would find that thing and skin it alive—it’d be Keith’s mom. 

 

And Kolivan—He stooped over Shiro, looking down at the boy whose breath came in sputtered heavy spurts. Carefully he hunched down on one knee. 

 

Kolivan was the Charms professor at the school. 

 

“It’s too late, his wounds are too many and too deep, he’s changing,” Kolivan said up to Antok. 

 

Lance grit his teeth. “Let me down—“

 

“Take the Slytherin boy back,” Kolivan continued. 

 

Coran plowed through the woods then. “He’s not to be touched!” He announced. 

 

Kolivan gave a nod. 

 

Antok was already hefting Lance up though and pulling him back through the forest. 

 

Lance fought every step of the way. Every single step he pulled and fought and at one point even bit Antok. But in the end, he was pushed into his dorm room and the door was charmed to stay closed till morning behind Antok. 

 

So Lance just sat on his bed, the image of —Shiro looked so cold. Shivering there, his eyes glassy, his mouth almost like it was trying to form words, just not quite able—he—Lance had needed to be there for him. And he couldn’t. For all Lance tried he just—he couldn’t. And he hiccuped as every new wave of tears hit through him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You saved his life.” Kolivan was not the school’s headmaster. But sometimes—Lance knew Coran well. He’d always been semi-good-friends with Allura—and Coran was her foster parent basically. 

 

He was the best thing for that school. A goofy, not quite all there headmaster that had brought the fun and the laughs and the sparkle back into magic at Hogwarts after the Galra war. 

 

But Kolivan handled the intense duties of being a headmaster. He was good with the serious stuff. And it fit him well. 

 

So sitting in the Charms room, Lance felt like a zombie as he blindly looked up to Kolivan. 

 

“Your flares led us right to them.” Kolivan crossed his massive arms. 

 

This place, Lance shook his head. After the war—soldiers became the teachers at Hogwarts. And all of them—Lance was pretty sure Kolivan too —could crack open his head just with one arm. Antok had looked restrained not to do so. 

 

“Without you there, We would have come across several bodies that night.” 

 

Lance gave a weak nod. 

 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks, and Lance hadn’t seen nor heard a thing about Shiro. 

 

He’d gone to the Hospital Wing, he’d pounded on the doors and shook them and all it had earned him was Antok picking him up again and a ride back to his dorm room. 

 

And the school—it was a ghost town. After the news of a death at Hogwarts spread, kids were being pulled left and right. Lance was the only one left in his dorm room. Hunk had even gone home. Pidge had stayed, But Matt had rushed off as soon as he had heard Shiro was being transferred to St. Mongo. 

 

The halls were empty. Classes were lucky if five students were still in them. And Lance had received a howler that morning from his mother. It was in Spanish—but she’d still thoroughly chewed him out over his breakfast and demanded he return home that instant—on that very next train. 

 

“Will he come back?” Lance asked as he looked up, hopeful as he looked at Kolivan. Lance had always been pretty damn good at Charms after all. 

 

Kolivan took a moment to answer. “I can’t say.” He finally decided on, tipping his head. “That will be Shirogane’s call, not mine.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lance stood at the platform. It was the last train out—the last chance home, and Lance looked to Hogwarts again. He wanted to stay for the first time. For the first time, Lance didn’t want to go home, he didn’t want to visit his abuela and see the sea… 

 

He wanted—he wanted to stay here, until he saw that smile again, until he got a second shot at their first kiss again. 

 

And there was always a possibility—Lance could only see it here. If he went home, he may never see Shiro again. 

 

“Lance!” Pidge called.

 

He sound of the trains whistle nearly had Lance jolting. 

 

“Time to go!” Pidge impatiently called. 

 

She’d stuck it out with him. None of the others had been able too, but his fellow Slytherin, Pidge had stuck every last day of the school year with him. 

 

Lance sighed. He could only hope at that point. 

 

Hope and wish and pray—that just maybe when he came back that fall, he’d get a chance to see that smile again. 

 

Lance turned back and trudged up, taking a hold of the car’s handles and hoisting himself up on the steps, just as the train started to move. 

 

He gave himself credit—he’d stayed till the very last second possible. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Lance was one of the last to file out. He watched those around him—hoping, just maybe Shiro was hiding among them. 

 

“Come on, Lance,” Allura ushered him forward intent to keep him moving towards the carriages. 

 

Lance suddenly stopped and his breath caught 

 

Thestrals. 

 

Right… Lance had witnessed death now. 

 

Allura paused. 

 

“I—“ Lance wasn’t sure what to say as one of them craned it’s black head back to look at him. 

 

“They become less shocking once you’ve seen them a couple times,” Allura murmured. Her hand came out to touch his shoulder as she stepped closer to him. 

 

Lances head jerked towards her. 

 

Right. Her father, Allura had seen her father die.

 

Lance gave a nod and followed after his friends. He couldn’t help though going up to the leathery beast and looking at it. 

 

How it’s thin legs kept them upright boggled Lance’s mind. The beast looked more dragon than any sort of horse. 

 

The thestral turned, a deep thumping sound coming from its chest. Lance ducked his head, before following his friends up and into the carriage. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What if he’s not here?” Keith finally asked as they ascended the steps into the castle. “Do we all storm into the Lionford estates?” 

 

Lance didn’t answer, and didn’t look up. He—he couldn’t think about that. He’d confront that thought when it was true. But it wasn’t true yet. It was just speculation right then. 

 

Allura sighed as she led the group. “He wants nothing more than to be an Auror,” She said simply. “And if Shiro wants to be that, than he will have to come back here. His Seventh year is critical before he moves onto the training. He needs excellent marks on his N.E.W.T.s.” 

 

Would the Aurors even have him now? Lance looked over at Allura with a disparaging expression. 

 

“Come on kids, hurry it up! First years are nearly here!” Kolivan shouted as he trudged through them to the great hall. 

 

Soon they’d need to split up to their respective tables. Lance glanced at Hunk. This—this would be the first time Hunk would go to the Hufflepuff table alone… 

 

Lance swallowed as the crowd of students pushed them all forward to the Great Hall. 

 

The room was bustling, and the candles over head flickered and the food was already out on the tables. Lance looked over the crowd eagerly.

 

He’d stopped breathing.

 

No where was the familiar splash of pitch black hair, no smiling… 

 

Lance let out a breath so audible—it was nearly a death rattle. 

 

He’d searched for the wrong things. 

 

There was no longer a warm smile to greet him. The ebony hair would never grow back so black. 

 

“What—?” Hunk stopped next to Lance. 

 

He saw it too. 

 

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table, back to the grand entry doors—familiar shoulders were slumped. And an even more familiar black hawk kneaded its talons in the Hufflepuff uniforms over those broad broad shoulders. And for once—Lion wasn’t paying attention to anyone else. She wasn’t screaming at others to give her a treat. She wasn’t sassily preening her feathers. No, the bird watched over her charge with sharp eyes, even leaning forward to preen at—

 

White. Even Lance could see the shock of white. 

 

His friends stilled around him as one by one they all saw it as well. Pidge’s mouth dropped open. Allura went still. And last to follow his friends line of sight—Keith's own shoulders slumped. 

 

His best friend—looked so incredibly alone then. 

 

Lance was the first to break out of his spell as slow steps took him to round on the Hufflepuff table 

 

Shiro never looked up, his hands in his lap and his eyes obscured by—it was all white, the front forelock of his hair was all white. It was still ebony farther back, still the familiar black, but that was only a hint. 

 

Lance’s wide eyes he knew were rude as he looked at Shiro. 

 

He never looked up at Lance though even as he approached. 

 

Lance heavily sat down on the bench next to him—too close for Shiro not to notice. 

 

His face— even downcast, Lance could see the long, deep scar across his face. 

 

Shiro still hadn’t acknowledged him. 

 

Even as Lion looked up at Lance and gave a chortle sound. 

 

Lance looked from the hawk and back to Shiro. 

 

Lances brow kneaded. “Please don’t act like you don’t know me.” The words were whispered, quiet enough no one but Shiro could catch. 

 

That caught the boy’s attention and is head snapped to Lance. “What?” He breathed. 

 

And Lance could see that full scar, across his entire face. It still looked so fresh, an angry vivid red slashed over Shiro's face. 

 

“I didn’t tell anyone.” Lance swallowed. “After, about us, or what we were doing out there on the lawn.” Lance could already feel it in his throat, the cloying feeling as he confronted the man that had ignored him for months. 

 

“We don’t have to tell anybody—“ Lance went on. “If you don’t want, but please, don’t act like you don’t know me.” 

 

Shiro was already shaking his head. “No—no, I—“ his head shot back down to look at the floor, but his mouth was opening, his lips seemed caught in the middle of forming words that just didn’t seem to come out. 

 

“I just—“ Shiro tilted his head. “I just thought I’d give you the option—you know, of not knowing me, if you like—“ 

 

“I sat next to you.” Lance cut him off. His brow furrowed as his arms crossed. “If I wanted to pretend I haven’t known you all these years I wouldn’t have been over here at the goddamn Hufflepuff table—I wouldn’t have sat here.” 

 

Shiro seemed a bit at loss for words at that moment as he looked at Lance. 

 

“I’m not—the same.” Shiro forced out. 

 

“Clearly.” Lance stated as if it was obvious. He reached forward to tug at a white hair. “You’ve got some extreme early graying happening for one.” 

 

Shiro shook his head. “That’s not what I mean, Lance.” 

 

Lance licked his lips. 

 

Of course, it wasn’t. 

 

Shiro was referring to the gleaming red eyes of a monster as it had howled and pawed and tore through him—how it had made him one of them. 

 

Lance was caught—what did he say to that? 

 

The great hall doors opened and first years all started to line in. 

 

Shiro craned his head back to see those coming. “You should go sit down with your house.” 

 

Lance turned a narrow eye to Shiro. “I like sitting here.” 

 

Already avoiding his gaze again, Shiro spoke back to his clasped hands. “You’ll get in trouble.” 

 

“I’m always in trouble.” Lance lamely retorted. Well, it wasn’t not true. 

 

Shiro licked his lips for a long quiet moment. “I’m not—“

 

“You were never perfect.” Lance shifted his chin high. “You talked with you mouth open sometimes, and your teasing of my muggle skincare products were unappreciated. As well, you stop listening when you think you’re right, do you know that? And I’m right sometimes! You just get snippy with me, but it’s true. ” Lance proclaimed. 

 

He could feel as Shiro looked at him again, could nearly hear as the man swallowed thickly. 

 

“So you get a bit grouchy on full moons now, big deal!” Lance crossed his arm and rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only one with problems you know. I’ve got to deal with a Gremlin in my House dormitory. You don’t know, you’re just around the Ravenclaw Holt all the time, and he’s much different. He’s nice!” 

 

Shiro’s mouth hung open again, his eyes looking across Lance’s face. 

 

Those were the same. Still a deep grey, still so full of emotion—they were perfect. And Lance never wanted to look away. 

 

“Lance,” This time, it sounded like something was cloying at his throat. “I—I don’t—“ 

 

“Oh shut up.” Keith flopped into the bench on the other side of the table. 

 

Hunk took a much gentler seat next to him. “You guys will finally be able to realize—the magic and the quality of Hufflepuff food!” 

 

“It’s all the same food!” Pidge squeaked as she she clambered up on the bench next to Lance. 

 

“No,” Hunk shook his head. “It’s not.” 

 

Lance looked to Shiro. 

 

The boy sheepishly —ever so slowly smiled. “It’s not.” He concurred. 

 

“That’s not possible!” Pidge snarked. 

 

“The house elves love us more.” Hunk explained simply. 

 

Lance looped his legs back around the bench to sit facing the table. He tapped at Shiro’s shoulder—urging him to turn as well. 

 

It took a long moment but Shiro finally did turn. He took Lion the great black hawk from his shoulder and carefully placed her on the table. 

 

At the head of the room, the Sorting hat was already starting his song. 

 

“You guys will get in trouble,” Shiro tried again. 

 

Lance raised a brow at his boy, before under the table, he reached for Shiro’s hand. 

 

“Shut up,” Keith growled back. “We won’t be here every day so just be grateful.” 

 

As Lance’s slender fingers interlaced with Shiro’s—a breathless smile broke on Lance’s face as the Hufflepuff boy clasped at Lance’s hand fiercely. 

 

That idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may do some more drabbles on this when I feel witchy again. But no promises! 
> 
> You can [Bother me here on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/PitchGold) or [Stalk me here on My Tumblr](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
